peter_jacksons_mortal_enginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Engines
Mortal Engines is an upcoming 2018 sci-fi adventure film based on the 2001 novel of the same name. Cast * Robert Sheehan as Tom Natsworthy * Hera Hilmar as Hester Shaw * Leila George as Katherine Valentine * Ronan Raftery as Bevis Pod * Jihae as Anna Fang * Hugo Weaving as Thaddeus Valentine * Stephen Lang as Shrike * Patrick Malahide as Magnus Crome * Colin Salmon as Chudleigh Pomeroy * Regé-Jean Page as Captain Khora * Mark Hadlow as Scuttlebug Supporting Cast * Frankie Adams as Yasmina * Yoson An as Major Chen * Beatrice Brophy as TBA * Kee Chan as Governor Khan * Sophie Cox as Clytie Potts * Megan Edwards as TBA * Menik Gooneratne as Sathya * Taylor Hall as TBA * Frederick Hama as TBA * Aaron Jackson as Gench * Andrew Lees as TBA * Nathaniel Lees as Governor Pierrepoint * Mark Mitchinson as Vambrace * Terry Norris as TBA * Sarah Peirse as Dr. Twix * Caren Pistorius as Pandora Shaw * Jacob Rajan as TBA * Philip Reeve as TBA * Sam Reeve as TBA * Peter Rowley as Orme Wreyland * Leifur Sigurdarson as Nils Lindstrom * Xavier St. Cartmail as Crispin * Joel Tobeck as Bürgermeister * Stephen Ure as Pewsey * Maria Walker as TBA * Kahn West as TBA * Paul Yates as Dietrich Extras * Madeleine Adams as Salzhaken Woman * Natalia Adams as Scuttlebug Captive * Nellica Adaway as Rustwater Captive * Kaio Afoa as London Beefeater * Abdul Ali as Londoner Tier 1 / Sharkmoor Prisoner * Josh Allen as Londoner * Manuela Antonia as Extra * Yoshinao Aonuma as Extra * Margaret Austin as Museum Woman * Roger Awhimate as Londoner / Rustwater Buyer * Aurora Bailey as Extra * Terena Bailey s Extra * Lee Barrett as London Gut Captive * James Bayliss as Extra * Grant Beban as London Gentleman * Samantha Beca as Rustwater Buyer * Lucy Beeler as Medusa Engineer * Nick Blake as Waving Aviator * Ian Bonallack as Gut Worker * Dorothy Anne Bonner as Extra * Sue Boyde as Salzhaken Woman * Talia Brewer as London Gut Captive * Beatrice Brophy as Young Mother * Jared Brown as London Beefeater #1 * Connor Buchanan as Extra * Mel Buchanan as Salzhaken Woman * Ryan Buchanan as Extra * Tessa Buchanan as Salzhaken Girl * Hamish Burn as London Gut Worker / Londoner / Salzhaken Townsfolk * Grace Burnett as Londoner * Liv Burrell as London Lady * Hannah Burton as Salzhaken Woman * Danny Chanapoo as Extra * Callum Chatfield as London Gut Worker * Sam Church as London Policeman / Londoner * Philip Cristian Claassen as Salt Trader * Rodney Cook as Scuttebug Thug * Trevor Cooper as Slave Trader * Yvette Cottam as Extra * Paul Craze as Grease Monkey * Ayden Crewther as London Gut Worker * Royden Davys as Salvage Worker * Benjamin Dawson as Rustwater Captive * Elisha Day as Medusa Engineer * Ruth Day as Londoner / Museum Woman * Colin Decio as Extra * Karl Dickson as Aviator * Shirley Domb as Slave Market Patron * Meredith Dooley as Extra * Patrick Douciemat as Airhaven Citizen / Londoner * Laura Douglas as London Navigator * Hugh Dowel as Slave Trader * Janelle Duff as London Tier 2 Lady * Joel Elyeche as Londoner * Blake Ervin as Scuttlebug Captive * Claire Farrelly as Extra * Omar Faruque as Extra * Shirley Fittes as Extra * Liam Fitzmaurice as Londoner * Sohail Forouzandeh as Airhaven Citizen * Gary French as Street Sweeper * Evan Frost as Water Carrier * Sophie Fulton as Sweet Girl * Mike Galuszka as Airhaven Citizen / London Gut Sewage Man * Paul Gaudin as Water Carrier * Arnel Gaviola as Extra * Chris Gemmell as Extra * Marie-Therese Emma Gilbert as Extra * Faran Gillbanks as London Policeman / Salzhaken Man / Water Carrier * Calum Gittins as Chief Navigator * Dean Goble as Slave Trader * Stephen Grey as Salzhaken Refugee * Daryl Hale as Grease Monkey * Tim Hamilton as London Gut Captive * Winham Hammond as Scuttlebug Thug * Brittany Hanff as Extra * Joel Hardwick as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer * Catherine Harper as Extra * Julz Harris as London Gut Worker * Peter Hassall as Scuttlebug Thug * Joel Hassan as London Gut - Salzhaken Crew * Khamza Heh as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Captive * Jackson Herman as Extra * Jonathan Hobman as Rustwater Captive * Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Salzhaken Woman * Rosie Holmes as Rustwater Buyer * Marty Houston as Salzhaken Man * Pollyanna Houtas as Extra * Alistair Hudson as Beefeater / London Security Guard * Mike Hunter as London Gut Worker * Daphne James as Tier 1 Lady * Dee Jamieson as Salzhaken Woman * Ben Johnson-Frow as Extra * Jack Jones as London Engineer / Medusa Engineer * Katy Jones as Extra * Teresa Julian as Salzhaken Woman * Werner Kaffl as London Gut Worker * Vikram Kaushal as Londoner * Tamati Kawha as Shan Guo Soldier * Taynen Keen as Salzhaken Man * Erin Kennedy as Londoner * Ron Kerkmeester as Salzhaken Man * Isabelle Rose Kircher as Rustwater Buyer * Kristi Kleijn as Extra * Terewai Kopua as London Policeman * Shannon Krishna as Tier 2 Londoner / Tier 3 Londoner * Bobby Kumar as Rustwater Buyer * David Lancaster as London Gentleman / Shan Guo Soldier * Jace Lee as London Policeman * Rob Lee as Rustwater Captive / Slave Buyer * Sunny Lee as Shan Guo Stallholder * Ebony-Jordan Lewis as London Medic * Andrew Macinnes as Street Sweeper * Leah Macmillan as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Catherine Manchester as Extra * Tim Mansell as Salzhaken Man * Chris Mason as Gut Worker * Mark Mataipule as Slave Trader * Simba Matshe as Water Hawker * Sue Mattsen as Extra * Teal Mau as Airhaven Citizen * Hamish Maule as Extra * Renee Maurice as Rustwater Buyer * Barry Mawer as Extra * Isobel McAlpine as Rustwater Buyer * Fiona McCabe as Salzhaken Woman * Finn McCauley as Extra * Florence McFarlane as Slave Trader * James McGregor as Salzhaken Man * Shirley McGregor as Salzhaken Woman * Maia McKee as Child * Peter McKinnon as Extra * Carlton McRae as Rustwater Trader * Dorian McRae as Medusa Engineer * Rupert McRae as Medusa Engineer * Liz Merton as Babushka * Iain Middleton as Tier 1 Londoner * Troy Mihaka as Londoner * Joseph Mika-Hunt as Rustwater Trader * Richard Mills as Airhaven Citizen / Gondola Barman * Keith Mole as Cossack / Rustwater Trader * Angelo Mollo as London Gut Worker / Water Carrier * Ethan Mooney as Engineer * Olivia Morphew as Museum Child * Reagan Morris as Shan Guo Soldier * Sarah Munn as Slave * Gretchen Murray as London Lady * Jimmy James Nielsen as Rustwater Trader * Kade Nightingale as London Gentleman * Heidi Noble as Elite Engineer * Kevin Noble as Rustwater Captive * Stephen O'Neill as Trading Cluster Water Carrier * Ivy Padilla as Extra * Samantha Pardo as Babushka * Jeanette Parker as Gut Worker * Danni Parsons as Rustwater Captive / Salzhaken Woman / Scavenger / Scuttlebug Captive * April Phillips as Medic * Hillary Phillips as Rustwater Trader * Wayne Phillips as Rustwater Trader * Jazz Prasad as London Medic * Martin Pratt as London Policeman * Jonathan Price as Rustwater Trader * Ingrid Prosser as Londoner * Jett Ranchhod as Extra * Shane Rangi as Burley Salvageman * Chris Reed as Rustwater Trader * Leon Reedijk as Rustwater Trader * Jordan Rivers as Captain Goucho * Tom Robinson as Rustwater Captive / Rustwater Trader * Alex Rodriguez as Airhaven Citizen / Shadow Runner * Phillippa Roil-Glendenning as Slave Market Patron * Sarah Roussel as Londoner * William Rowland as London Policeman * Helen Sales as London Gut Captive * Ben Samson as Extra * David Scheepers as Extra * Andrew Schnetler as Grease Monkey / London Gut Worker * Raphael Schrade as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Tony Shaw as Extra * Bruce Sinclair as Extra * Dianne Smith as Salzhaken Woman * Tehaunui Shing Soi as London Navigator / Shan Guo Soldier * Frederik Sorensen as Extra * Dale Spence as London Security * David Stella as Guard * Hayley Stent as Slave * Ken Stratton as Rustwater Trader * Ryan Tarran as Guard * Kasesa Tauaneai as London Gut Worker * Janet Taukiri as London Gut Captive * Pirimai Te Rure as Londoner * Jessica Teh as Extra * Angelica Thomas as Shan Guo Citizen * Andre Tigchelaar as London Engineer * Krisa Maricar Tiongco as Shan Guo Citizen * Oliver Tripp as London Gut Worker * Paul Trlin as Rustwater Buyer * Lee Tuson as Salzhakener * Ferdinand Valks as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer / Slave * Frankie Rose Vallis as London Tier 1 Lady * Jade Valour as Londoner / Shan Guo Citizen * Rikus Van Der Walt as Scuttlebug Thug * Alexander Van Espen as Extra * Andrew Van Klei as Rustwater Captive * Sam Wadham as Nurse * Zachary Watene as Extra * Jake Watson as Extra * Khryssi Watson as Rustwater Trader * Amand Weaver as Scuttlebug Thug * Ray Webster as London Gut Worker * Daniel White as Londoner * Jason Whyte as Food Hawker * Christopher Winchester as Rustwater Trader * Troy Woodward as Airhaven Citizen * Steve Wright as Rustwater Buyer * Gage Robert Young as Extra * Ben Yung as Shan Guo Soldier * Timon Zeiss as Extra * Garmay Zhu as Airhaven Citizen Production In December 2009, New Zealand filmmaker Peter Jackson was reported to have begun development of a film based on the Philip Reeve's novel Mortal Engines. On October 24, 2016, production started on a feature film to be directed by Christian Rivers, marking his directorial debut. The script was written by Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and Philippa Boyens, while Media Rights Capital and Universal Pictures would be financing the film. Shooting was scheduled to start in March 2017 in New Zealand. Producers Zane Weiner and Amanda Walker, who both worked on The Hobbit, will be spearheading the NZ based team, along with Deborah Forte in the US. In February 2017, Robert Sheehan was cast in the film for the lead role along with Ronan Raftery for a supporting role, while Hera Hilmar was cast as a female lead. In March 2017, more cast was announced including Stephen Lang, Jihae, and newcomer Leila George. Hugo Weaving, Patrick Malahide, Colin Salmon, and Regé-Jean Page joined the film in April 2017. Principal photography on the film began in June 2017 at Stone Street Studios in Wellington, New Zealand. Gallery Concept Art Mortal Engines First Look Concept Art.jpg Category:Films